


fever

by myn_x



Series: SASO 2017 Bonus Round Fills [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: forthissaso br 7 promptuhhh i love ushioi. that will be all.





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15876209#cmt15876209) saso br 7 prompt 
> 
> uhhh i love ushioi. that will be all.

Ushijima's warmth pressed firmly against his back was usually enough to lull Oikawa to sleep, but tonight it was like his body heat seeped under Oikawa's skin like spilled kerosene, lighting him to the quick. 

Sleep was impossible with his heart drumming in his ears rapid-fire, and his skin was hot and clammy despite kicking their blanket away, carefully enough that he didn't disturb Ushijima.   
  
The heat gnawed at Oikawa like a live thing. It drove him to restlessness, and though he reluctantly detached himself from Ushijima to try to find a more comfortable position, tossing and turning proved futile, doing nothing to soothe the ache that burned through him like a fever. 

A fever. Maybe he was getting sick. That had to be it. Their fan was functioning, but it’s coolness didn’t soothe him, even though he was naked save for some flimsy sleep shorts. The heat had kindled too deeply for it to be of any use.     
  
Oikawa didn’t want to share his wakefulness; it was late, and they both had work in the morning. But he felt more out of sorts not touching Ushijima, so he hesitated only briefly to muse on how accustomed he’d grown to allowing himself these vulnerable moments, to depend on and be depended upon in return.

That was how Oikawa ended up on his side facing Ushijima, trying to match his breathing, watching how his mouth worked in his sleep. Of course he was more talkative when he was unconscious than when he was awake, and the thought made Oikawa smirk as he hooked a leg over Ushijima's waist with the covers still between them. 

Touching him only stoked the flames, but Oikawa scooted closer anyway, clutching the thin material of Ushijima's t-shirt for leverage.    
  
"Wakatoshi." It was barely above a whisper, but Ushijima shifted slightly in his sleep, murmuring something unintelligible in response. To whom, though, Oikawa couldn't tell.    
  
Oikawa nuzzled along Ushijima's throat and repeated his name against the shell of his ear, drawling each syllable. He drew back to watch as the sound of his voice pulled Ushijima from his riveting dreamscape conversation.   
  
Ushijima blinked away the bleariness, groaning as he stretched his arms above his head. Then, in one reflexive, fluid motion, he adjusted the blanket so that Oikawa was underneath again and flattened a palm against Oikawa's ass to drag him closer. 

Oikawa practically felt the sparks fly off his skin; he jolted, his nerve endings like lit fuses everywhere they were touching. He hadn’t been this jittery since the first time they held hands.    


"Love me." They’d long since outpaced their past, finding an easy equilibrium between the push and pull of their personalities, but Oikawa still felt his cheeks burn, and he tried to hide it by burrowing into the crook of Ushijima’s neck.

“I am.” Quirking a brow at him, Ushijima slid his hand from Oikawa's backside to skate it up his waist and splay it against his ribcage -- callused palm brushing over a nipple, gentle fingertips tracing the curve of a collarbone. “I do.”

His touch was innocent, but it left a trail of burning relief that made Oikawa shiver, at odds with the smoky heat that curled in his belly. “I know, I know,” he sang. 

Ushijima cupped his face before grazing his knuckles above Oikawa’s brow. "You are...hot."    
  
“Of course I am! Don’t be so hesitant to say so!” Oikawa couldn’t keep up the charade, though, especially with the look Ushijima pinned on him. He sighed. "It sucks. I can't sleep like this.” 

"I like it,” Ushijima murmured. He nosed Oikawa’s jaw, oblivious to the gooseflesh that rose to Oikawa’s skin as he did so. “So warm.”

Oikawa made a disgruntled sound at Ushijima’s unhelpfulness. He struggled with insomnia enough to know that whatever his problem was, it was something else entirely. And when he got sick, it always started with a sore throat. It didn’t keep him up until midnight with an insistent pull in his gut that he couldn’t describe as anything other than anticipation. 

The air was thick around them, but Oikawa had no desire to pull away as he normally would have. Pressed seamlessly against Ushijima, he had an easier time sensing the direction of his own thoughts, which were directed southward. Convenient, given that it was the same path his blood took. Ha, like a reverse compass. He almost laughed -- he couldn’t be  _ horny _ , not when they’d fucked only hours before, not when Ushijima made him come three times...

“Though I think I have a solution.”

“Finally. Care to share? I might have a few ideas too,” Oikawa hedged. 

Ever the pragmatist, Ushijima would probably suggest that they should get another fan, but that wasn’t the answer Oikawa was hoping for right now. He was torn between wanting and not wanting to ask Ushijima to get him off again because he knew it would take more work than before.   


But his hesitancy didn’t matter. Ushijima knew how to read his body, though the hardness digging into his hip had to be more than a dead giveaway. He shifted so that he could palm Oikawa’s ass through his tiny shorts, kneading him hard enough that he rocked against him, and Oikawa hissed, his cock caught up in the friction between their bodies. 

He dug his fingers into Ushijima’s shoulders as Ushijima mouthed over his throat; he tipped his head to yield more access, deepening the arch in his back on reflex.

The warmth that pooled in Oikawa’s belly was unlike the usual onslaught, a lava flow instead of fireworks, slow and gradual and intense enough that Oikawa gritted his teeth and closed his eyes under the force of it. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Ushijima’s hands were sure in their reverence, his right shifting to the top of Oikawa’s thigh to hitch his leg over his waist, while his left melded to the dip in his lower back; he guided Oikawa to a slow rhythm, letting him rut against the slight give of his abdomen.

Although the clothing separating them provided enough traction, Oikawa wanted Ushijima to feel the burn of his skin, letting go of his shoulders to free his dripping cock from his shorts, impatiently grabbing at Ushijima’s clothes to get them out of the way as well. He absently sing-songed that Ushijima wore too much clothes to bed, that he should try sleeping naked sometimes, to which Ushijima responded that he liked when Oikawa undressed him.

“You like when I do all the work, huh?” Oikawa tugged Ushijima’s pants down mid-thigh and pushed his shirt up to his neck with trembling hands, leaning just his chest away from him so that he could smooth one hand over his pectorals, which jumped under his touch, the other sinking to wrap around his length and stroke him off, short, tight tugs around his head as he knew Ushijima liked. “Well it’s a good thing you’re a real piece of work, then, huh?”

They brushed against each other, and their simultaneous gasps dissolved into a deep kiss, a slow tangle of tongues amid the sharp nip of teeth.  

Oikawa could feel the pressure in his groin building, so he was confused when Ushijima drew back and turned to reach for the bedside table, not understanding until he heard the unmistakable click, but it was short-lived. Ushijima faced him again, their breath puffing in the space between their lips, and Oikawa was expecting the cold feel of the lube against his backside, and instead Ushijima reached below, nudging Oikawa back so that he could slick his own thighs up, passing the excess over Oikawa’s cock with a few slow, lingering strokes.

“You trust me, do you not?”

“Y-yeah, yeah I do. Whatever it is you’re doing, hurry up.”

When Ushijima guided his cock into the tight space between his thighs, Oikawa wasn’t sure how he didn’t come right off the bat. It was different than thrusting into him, and he was more acutely aware of Ushijima clenching around him. It was all he could do to slow the roll of his hips into the slick press of his thighs and hope to last, biting down on the juncture between Ushijima’s neck and shoulders to stifle his cries. 

Ushijima braced him through it, his grip tight enough to hold him steady but not enough to bruise or direct his movements, letting Oikawa fuck his thighs until he shook and his nails dug into his skin hard enough to draw faint lines of blood. 

Only once Ushijima’s legs were painted with a filthy, sticky mess of lube and come did Oikawa feel fatigue weigh heavy in his bones, his hips stuttering to a shaky still. 

Ushijima pulled Oikawa on top of him, ignoring his complaints the tackiness to tuck his head under his chin, shushing him gently when he pouted about not making him come too.

The ache had melted into something softer, something like contentment, and at last Oikawa found sleep with Ushijima's heartbeat beneath his ear. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
